A Sweet Incident
by crazejen
Summary: A one-shot of Loki and Jane Foster. Sugar is sweet, but brooms are not. It's just a cute little one-shot I wrote to see if I could.


A/n: I thought I'd add this note, just to tell you that I wrote this story just to test the waters of the fandom and see if I could, in fact, write Loki and Jane. I hope you enjoy it! I am trying to work on an outline for a longer story, what with my novel though, I don't know if I'll have the time. We'll see. Thank you for your support! Reviews are appreciated~

"Why not let me get it?"

"Because, I can handle a little bag..." Jane said her face contorting as she tried to force the bag of sugar open. For some reason or another, the bag resisted. She had been struggling with it for a good two minutes, while Loki watched in amusement. He had already attempted to take it from her once and she had all but shoved him away. Now he stood, arms folded, his lean figure resting against the counter.

"Urrg," she gripped the top and tugged harder, it only proceeded to stretch the plastic out. Loki muffled his amusement, with her expression; he would never dare to laugh out loud. Not yet.

"Arg, why does it have to be... you know what, that's it!" She brought the bag to her mouth and gripped it with her teeth.

Loki wrinkled his nose, "is that sanitary?" He inquired, one fine black eyebrow arching.

"Nurh, itsh nurt." She said through a mouthful of plastic, "watcsch out," drool dripped down her face and she rolled her eyes.

"Jane... are you sure?" Loki asked hesitantly. He wasn't sure what would happen, but it couldn't be good.

"Yesrh!" She bumped him back, as his hand reached for the bag. With a swift yank, her teeth sank into the bag and it ripped open. What should have been a triumph turned into a very sweet, powder filled failure as the white sugar exploded like a bomb, covering Jane in its sweet goodness and filling the air with sugar particles. She gasped as if she had been hit by a bucket of water, her tongue tasting the sugar. She stood there, limp arms spread to the sides, like a cat that has just climbed from a bath.

Loki stared, the explosion had startled him. Fortunately, none had fallen on him. This time, he could not contain himself, he cleared his throat. "Well..." he placed his fingers on her sugar-coated shoulder, dusting some of the white powder off and rubbing it between his fingertips, "that's... one... way..." his laughter bubbled, "to open a bag." And finally leaked out, he tried very hard to hold it back, but they racked his whole body, as he wrap an arm around his mid-section trying to hold it in and only making him shake more as he stepped away from Jane.

"Oh, you think it's funny?" She asked, without warning she flung the rest of the bag at him. It coated the front of his dark clothes, making him look like a very out of place snowman. He gave her a deadly expression, and she challenged him with a flick of her eyebrow, her body-language daring him to make fun of her again.

"You do not know what you have asked for," with a glint in his emerald eyes, Loki scooped up a handful of the fallen sugar and held it ready.

"Don't you dare," Jane said, pointing a finger at him. A smirk flitted across his mouth, and he threw the sugar right at her face.

"Huuuh!" she gasped, "you are so dead!" She scooped up a handful of the sugar off the floor and threw it at his head, missing as he dodged easily out of the way.

"Missed," He taunted.

Jane tried again and again, chasing him around the island in the kitchen. "Come back here! Stop moving!" she said, she meant to sound upset, but her smile and laughter betrayed her. Finally, she stopped, panting for breath.

"How can you expect to win? I far outrank you in speed," Loki smirked.

"I admit, you are good," she said, shaking her finger at him. "But, you really underestimate humans."

"Oh?" he tipped his head, "how so?"

"Well, you think that just because we stop for some air, we are giving up."

"Is it not so?" Loki asked, "When one stops, one loses the game." He took a step closer to her, which was her intention. Loki liked to prowl around when he was speaking. As he drew closer, Jane's eyes glinted.

"No, it just means we need a break, to make an attack." Unexpectedly, she leapt, hair flying, arms and clothes coated in sugar as she wrapped them around the shocked Prince of Asgard. "Sneak attack!" She crowed, while laughing into his chest, "bet you didn't see that coming, oh Mighty Lord of Mischief!"

Loki looked down at her, eyes wide. He cleared his throat, "no, I must admit, I did not."

Jane laughed and pulled back, pushing her hair from her face. "Oh, look at this mess. Erik is going to kill me." She ran to the closet and grabbed two brooms, holding one out to Loki who was still recovering from the sudden hug.

"What's that?" He asked.

"A broom," Jane shook it at him.

"And why are you handing it to me? I am not a servant."

Jane fixed him with a stern glare, "no, but you made a mess just as much as I did; now, here." She wagged it at him, "take it!"

Loki glared and took the broom, "this is humiliating." He muttered.

"Seems to me you could use some humility," Jane replied, sweeping the sugar efficiently.

Loki's eyes snapped in her direction, "is that why you Midgardians are always at war? To teach one another 'humility'?" He asked his tone smooth as silk and just as cool.

Jane stopped and looked at him around her thick hair, "no. Wars are never about humility, they are a power-struggle, a bloody mess. No one learns humility from a war; they only learn fear, pain and loss." She sighed, "But, humans are blind to their flaws. We don't think before we react."

"Indeed. I have already seen many examples of that. In that way, Thor is not unlike you 'humans', as you say."

Jane glared, "He's learned humility since being here. You shouldn't judge him from the sins of his past."

Loki turned away, angered. "His past is my past. Do not forget that I know every sin he has committed..." he snapped, before hesitating, and in a lower tone whispered, "and the people he has hurt."

Jane straightened, watching Loki for a long time, "Do you love Thor?"

He stiffened, "I do not know."

Jane sighed, "Maybe someday, you two can be brothers again."

Loki snorted, "You are too optimistic."

"There is no such thing," she shot back, "now let's hurry before Erik comes in and causes a fuss."

He rolled his eyes, a deep pain resounded in his heart. He and Thor would never be brothers. They had never been brothers to start with, how could they go back to what they weren't? Quietly, he swept; no longer caring that this was not a job for a Prince.


End file.
